Friends With The Enemy
by quillsand
Summary: Harry has a confession to make to Ron and Hermione. How will they take the news that their best friend is buddies with Draco Malfoy?


_A/N: I'm not a drarry shipper but this was requested by a tumblr anonymous and I thought it'd be fun to attempt! I can kind of see them being friends, in an AU setting where Harry was in Slytherin... Actually, I have a whole range of headcanons about Harry as a Slytherin but I think he'd maybe be forced to at least tolerate Draco is they were in the same house. He's still friends with Ron and Hermione though, because I legitimately can't imagine a world where their friendship wouldn't occur!_

 _disclaimer: ?_

* * *

It was Ron who spoke first:

"Yeah, okay Harry, very funny. We know you'd never befriend that greasy git."

Harry turned to observe Hermione's reaction. She was looking at him in a way that told him she was fearing for his sanity, wearing an expression of skepticism almost identical to Ron's. Their reactions weren't too promising thus far, and although he'd never expected telling them to be easy, he'd hoped it would be going a little better than it was.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him."

This time Ron and Hermione directed their looks of sheer bewilderment and concern at each other, silently communicating via a lot of eyebrow raising, head moving, and shoulder shrugging. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and snap at them.

Personally, he didn't understand what the big deal was. True, the three of them had had a sort of personal vendetta against Draco Malfoy ever since the start of Hogwarts, but it was different now. Harry was a Slytherin. Draco was a Slytherin. It was inevitable that they'd have to interact with each other at some point.

"Not that bad?" Ron's voice was now increasing in volume, apparently having decided Harry was, in fact, telling the truth, "Have you lost your damn _mind_? He hates us! He still calls Hermione a-" Ron glanced at her before continuing, "He still insults us regularly, and you're telling me he's your _friend_ now?"

"It's not as bad as that! Just listen-"

"It's Draco Malfoy, Harry!" Hermione interrupted, unable to contain herself, "What are you thinking? He's a vile, insufferable little-" she paused, struggling to find a word strong enough to express her hatred.

"Bastard." Ron filled in helpfully.

Hermione glared at him and Harry took the opportunity to carry on. "You guys don't have to be with him daily! He can be nice, in the right environment with the right people, you just have to give him a chance. I know," he added, raising his hand to silence Ron, who had just opened his mouth in protest, "I know he's got a lot of prejudiced views, and believe me, I'm not just going to sit back when he says something offensive. It's just the way he's been brought up."

"That doesn't excuse it!" Hermione shouted, loud enough to make Ron flinch.

"I know it doesn't! I'm just saying he's not a completely terrible person!"

Hermione seemed overcome with indignancy and Ron took over the argument for her, attempting to be the voice of reason. "It's just- It's Malfoy, mate. He hates our guts. He hates my family's guts. And he _used_ to hate your guts, too."

"Look, I get it. I do. Draco can be a git, I'm not denying it, I'm just- I'm not defending him or anything, I know what he's done, what he's said. I know he's not exactly the nicest person alive, but people _can_ change. It's true he doesn't like either of you very much, but we've come to an agreement. He's not going to disrespect you guys anymore. Or your family for that matter. He's been incredibly mature about all of this, as a matter of fact, and I'd like you guys to be able to do the same."

Ron turned to Hermione, and they had another silent conversation. From what Harry could tell, Ron seemed to be pleading for something, whereas Hermione remained obstinate.

"I'm not asking you to become buddies with him or anything- and you know you two are my best friends, that's not going to change. You don't have to be okay with this straight away- and I'm not expecting you to. But I really don't want to lose you guys. Do you think you could just… I don't know, go with it? For now, at least?"

Ron sucked in a breath, and looked over to Hermione before shrugging his shoulders and nodding, "I mean, I guess so… Just don't ditch us for him, yeah?"

Harry shook his head frantically to signify that he wouldn't, and Ron gave him a small half grin. They turned to Hermione.

She studied them both carefully before giving a sharp, reluctant nod and returning to her book. She was angry at Harry, and he could completely understand why. He'd happily endure the silent treatment for a few days if it meant she'd remain his friend.

Ron leant back in his chair and sighed, "Next you'll be telling us you're bloody dating the guy!" he joked.

 _You have no idea how right you are_ , Harry thought to himself wearily. He really was dreading _that_ particular discussion.


End file.
